wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gates of Ahn'Qiraj
= Overview = A insectoid menace awaits in Silithus in the ancient, brooding city of Ahn'Qiraj that represents a danger to both Horde and Alliance and their place in Azeroth. However, no forces can pre-emptively deal with the threat unless they can breach the enchanted Scarab Wall and open the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj closed during The War of the Shifting Sands. http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/1p9/images/general/ss10-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/1p9/images/general/ss11-thumb.jpg http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/info/underdev/1p9/images/general/ss12-thumb.jpg =The World Event Quest= Ahn'Qiraj was opened for the first time in the realm Medivh on January 23, 2006, and has been opened on a number of other servers since then. Opening the gates is a process spanning weeks or even months that requires the cooperation of hundreds of players from all races and factions, involving monsters and quests from all corners of the world map. The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are sealed by powerful magic, and to open them, an elite guild must brave a number of trials to reconstruct a long-lost artifact: the Scepter of the Shifting Sands. This scepter can open the walls, but behind them a mighty Qiraji army lays in wait. To repel it, the combined military might of both the Alliance and Horde must be ready outside the wall, and to be ready a great number of supplies must be gathered--food, bandages, metals and herbs. Once all is ready, the player who holds the Scepter can open the gates, and the Ahn'Qiraj War can begin. Restoring the Scepter Restoring the Scepter of the Shifting Sands involves a long series of quests that will require the efforts of a well-coordinated raiding guild, supported by other top guilds within a faction. Because of the reputation requirements of a certain farming quest (see step three below), one player from each side will typically will be designated as that faction's scepter-bearer. Quest Rewards from Restoring the Scepter Even once the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj are open, people may wish to complete part of the scepter questline for the epic rewards. This quest-line can be completed after the initial war has ended and the gates are open, and all rewards but the final mount (which can only be received during the 10-hour war event) are accessible. Here's a list of the quests that give rewards. Red Shard Line: * Nefarius's Corruption gives ** Onyx Embedded Leggings or ** Amulet of Shadow Shielding Blue Shard Line: * Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops gives ** Recipe: Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops and 20 Dirge's Kickin' Chimaerok Chops * The Only Prescription gives ** Gnomish Turban of Psychic Might * The Wrath of Neptulos gives ** Band of Icy Depths or ** Darkwater Robes Green Shard Line: * The Nightmare Manifests gives ** Drake Tooth Necklace or ** Drudge Boots Completed Scepter: * Treasure of the Timeless One gives ** Fang of Korialstrasz ** Shadowsong's Sorrow ** Ravencrest's Legacy ** Runesword of the Red ** Black Qiraji Resonating Crystal Note: The mount is only available during the main war event which occurs upon the initial ringing of the gong. This mount is useable both inside and outside of the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, whereas other Resonating Crystals are only usable inside the Temple of Ahn'Quiraj. Gathering war supplies While the elite guilds complete their mission, the entire server must work together to gather war supplies for the combined army of the two nations. This stage of the gate opening can easily last several (real-time) months due to the number of supplies that must be gathered: In parentheses is the number of signets awarded on "repeats" of the quest. The first time you will always be awarded 10 signets. Both factions need to gather: *90,000 x Copper Bar (1 Signet) *26,000 x Purple Lotus (7 Signets) *80,000 x Thick Leather (7 Signets) *17,000 x Spotted Yellowtail (7 Signets) *400,000 x Runecloth Bandage (10 Signets) The Alliance needs to gather in the Military Ward of Ironforge: *28,000 x Iron Bar (5 Signets) *24,000 x Thorium Bar (10 Signets) *20,000 x Arthas' Tears (10 Signets) *33.000 x Stranglekelp (3 Signets) *180,000 x Light Leather (1 Signet) *110,000 x Medium Leather (3 Signets) *20,000 x Roast Raptor (5 Signets) *14,000 x Rainbow Fin Albacore (3 Signets) *800,000 x Linen Bandage (1 Signet) *600,000 x Silk Bandage (5 Signets) The Horde needs to gather in The Valley of Spirits in Orgrimmar: *22,000 x Tin Bar (3 Signets) *18,000 x Mithril Bar (7 Signets) *96,000 x Peacebloom (1 Signet) *19,000 x Firebloom (5 Signets) *60,000 x Heavy Leather (5 Signets) *60,000 x Rugged Leather (10 Signets) *10,000 x Lean Wolf Steak (1 Signets) *10,000 x Baked Salmon (10 Signets) *250,000 x Wool Bandage (3 Signets) *250,000 x Mageweave Bandage (7 Signets) Each item has its own NPC for turn-in. On the Alliance side, all turn-ins are in the Military Ward in Ironforge. Each turn-in requires a full stack of the item (10 or 20, depending on the item), and awards 10 Commendation Signets and a box of Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Supplies the first time you hand in one stack. For the second hand-in of the same item, the amount of signets depends on the level of the item - high-level items will still give you 10 signets each time, mid-level items get you 7 signets, and 5 signets from the third hand-in on. Low-level items apparently only give 1 signet starting with the third turn-in. Boxes of Ahn'Qiraj War Effort Supplies contain various items. Observed contents included: * an item appropriate to the turn-in level (eg. a lvl 23 green for silk bandages, a lvl 40 green for thick leather) * and several types of Scrolls You can turn in the signets for more supply boxes or for reputation with one of your 4 factions. The four commendation officers, one for each race in the faction, are located in the same area and also 1 in each capital city. Each can take either 1 Commendation Signet, or 10 at a time. Turning in 10 awards 75 reputation with that race. while turning in 1, only awards you 5 reputation. Finally, there is an NPC patrolling the area (Field Marshal Snowfall for the Alliance) that accepts 5,10,15,20 or 30 Commendation Signets (depending on your level) in return for a larger batch of supplies, and will tell you the progress being made in all of the turn-ins, and an NPC for the opposite faction (General Zog for the Horde) that will tell you about progress on that side. The turn ins per level: *5 : lvl 1-15 *10 : lvl ? *15 : lvl ? *20 : lvl ? *30 : lvl 60 Opening the gates Once the Scepter of the Shifting Sands has been restored, and all the necessary war supplies have been gathered, the combined forces of the Alliance and the Horde will begin transporting NPCs, equipment and supplies to Silithus. Five days must pass before everything is in place, at which point the holder of the Scepter can ring the mighty gong to cause the Scarab Wall to open. This will cause a ten-hour-long continent-wide event to begin. The most immediate effect, of course, is that the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj will open and powerful monsters and bosses will begin pouring out. General Rajaxx appears, along with a number of very large Anubisath and Qiraji epic monsters that the combined player and NPC armies must defeat. Once this is done, raiding guilds can proceed into the 20- and 40-man instances at their leisure. In addition, anyone with a complete Scepter of the Shifting Sands who rings the gong again during this event will receive a Black Qiraji Resonating Crystal that is used to summon a cross-faction, fast epic mount. While the fray at the Gates is underway, large floating obelisks called Resonating Crystal Formations will reportedly appear in Tanaris, Ungoro Crater, Feralas, The Barrens, Thousand Needles and Ungoro Crater. These obelisks will alternately mind-control player-characters in their vincinity and spawn high-level monsters like Colossal Anubisath Warbringers and various Silithid. After ten hours of this the crystals and their spawn will disappear, bringing the Ahn'Qiraj War to an end. From this point forward, the Gates of Ahn'Qiraj will remain open. Time Limited Opening Quests There are 3 time limited quests available in Cenarion Hold during the 10 hour opening event. Each of these quests, and the related quest giver, vanish at the end of the opening event. Note that the following 3 quests only become available following the death of a Colossus mob at each of the 3 hives in Silithus. Each quest is essentially a delivery quest with a 2 hour time limit, and all are very simple to complete. Players completing each quest will receive 2g 70s, as well as Colossal Bag of Loot. *Secrets of the Colossus - Regal *Secrets of the Colossus - Zora *Secrets of the Colossus - Ashi Organization Some servers coordinate the efforts through their realm forums, and some even have dedicated websites to help organise their efforts. ;First 5 US Completed Realms : * Medivh (Gate opened on : 22 / Jan / 2006) * Mannoroth (Gate opened on : 27 / Jan / 2006) * Zul'jin (Gate opened on : 31 / Jan / 2006) * Hyjal (Gate opened on : 02 / Feb / 2006) * Icecrown (Gate opened on : 07 / Feb / 2006) View status on US realms here. ;First 5 EU Completed Realms : * EU-Kael'thas (Gate opened on : 30 / Jan / 2006) * EU-Magtheridon (Gate opened on : 30 / Jan / 2006) * EU-Archimonde (Gate opened on : 02 / Feb / 2006) * EU-Azshara (Gate opened on : 06 / Feb / 2006) * EU-Destromath (Gate opened on : 11 / Feb / 2006) View status on EU realms here. =Related information= Other pages relating to this: *Ahn'Qiraj the area **Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj the instance **Temple of Ahn'Qiraj the instance *Silithus the zone *Scarab Wall the location *Ahn'Qiraj War Info at Goblinworkshop.com *Ahn'Qiraj story progression (May fall behind in current news) Category:Zone:Silithus Category:Events Category:Added content